Syd Booth Goggle
"You know the thing with women is that they work-out... because they want us to look at them. Then they parade around, and you just want to... Say hello." Syd Booth Goggle, aka "The Strip Strangler" was a serial killer in the season one finale of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. History He begins by murdering Audrey Hayes, however it just looks like a one off murder until he moves on to his next victim, Eileen Snow and then onto Tracey Berg in her apartment. This murder has the same features as the murder of Audrey and Eileen, which leads everyone to believe there is a serial killer on the loose. So the FBI is called in, much to the CSI's disgust. Syd goes to the crime scene as he is the security guard at the apartment and he feigns innocence and even tries to help Grissom. After the FBI did an unsuccessful attempt of luring him out using Sara as bait and another man copies Syd's signature in a murder to cover up the fact he killed his wife. Grissom decides to take the case into his own hands after Sheriff Mobley pulls him off the case. This eventually leads Grissom to suspect Syd and goes to check his apartment, after following a trail he finds Syd in the apartment's basement. After a conversation during which Grissom tells about the evidence he found in the trash, leaving it in a public area, and that they will probably be able to match the towels he used to gag his victims to a fiber found in a victim's throat, Syd picks up a nearby wrench and hits Grissom, then he picks up a shovel and raises it above his ready to kill Grissom, until Catherine bursts in and shoots him several times in the chest, killing him. Modus Operandi Goggle targeted tall female brunettes who worked out at the same gym as him. After stalking them for some time, he would break into their houses at night while they slept and attack them, first beating them with an improvised weapon from the scene, then forcing them to drink a sedative, gagging them with one of his gym towels, undressing them and then torturing them by choking them repeatedly, resucitating them each time, and raping them repeatedly with an object from the scene before finally killing them by strangling them with some ligature from the scene. He would then pose the bodies to make the victims look like pinup girls. Goggle would also take several counter-forensic measures, such as wearing latex gloves, shaving his entire body to avoid leaving behind hairs and wearing a toupé in case the victim grabbed his hair. He would even go so far as to plant semen he obtained from another man. After each killing, he would also vacuum the crime scene with a vacuum cleaner from the house and take the bag with him. Known Victims * Audrey Hayes * Eileen Snow * Tracey Berg * Gil Grissom Death Goggle was shot dead by Catherine Willows. Goggle had come close to killing Gil Grissom, intending to deliver one final fatal blow with a shovel before Catherine appeared in the nick of time and shot him, five times in the chest, saving Grissom's life. Appearances * **Season 1 ***Strip Strangler Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Serial Rapists Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers